Life Starts Now
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Remus Lupin thought he would have just another normal year of school. In discovering the sister he never knew he had that soon changes. How will this new girl affect the marauders and what will happen when the life she left behind catches up to her.
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to JK Rowling. There's also a couple ocs I don't own but have permission to use. Sydney belongs to shewolf2118 and Mihael belongs to Lord of Fluff. However I do own my own ocs, Ahsoka, Lukas, and Rurik. Ahsoka is reason I wrote this in the first place and the other characters will pop up later.**

Hey everyone I'm here with another new fic. I know I've got others I'm working on and this issomething completely different from what I usually write. I've been inspired to write this by one of my best friends and my husband. They're writing a couple of harry potter fics and I made a character for them and she kept bugging me to write up the story on her past so here it is. I've never written Harry Potter or the Marauder era of it before so I hope that you will all enjoy this attempt at writing something other than Beyblade.

**

* * *

**

Life Starts Now

**by Kayla-m.f**

**Chapter One: Meetings**

It was a day like any other at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle was alive with the buzz of mingling students. How friends had spent their summers was at the centre of conversation. The excited chatter echoing through the school's hallowed halls as everyone whole heartedly greeted each other. And the Gryffindor common room was no exception.

The stone tower was filled with the air of happy reunion as the young wizards and witches gathered there fell into the swing of the new school year. However one such wizard sat apart from the crowd of his peers in a cushy chair by the room's fireplace. He was dressed in the school's uniform of black robes bearing the red and gold crest of his house. The boy looking the part of the diligent student as his sandy brown head was bent over a thick fourth year text book.

Despite the distracting noise created by his fellow Gryffindors, the quiet fourteen year old appeared intent on preparing for his classes. He soon became lost enough in the concentration of studying that he was oblivious to the racket around him. So completely immersed in his book, the boy nearly failed to notice the disruption of his peaceful solitude.

"Moony, what are you doing studying already? Classes haven't even started yet... you've really gotta learn to get your nose outta these books!" A bemused voice barked out as the boy's book was snatched away from him.

Pale blue eyes glanced up to meet the crooked grin of none other than Sirius Black. The other teen looked as cool and confident as ever with his dark ebony hair hanging loosely over his shoulders. The black haired teen was still dressed in a casual manner to emphasize his narcistic looks. And it was a wonder to the werewolf that Sirius wasn't busy charming a flock of unsuspecting girls into going out with him on a date.

Spying a mischievious gleam to his best friend's grey eyes Remus Lupin shook his head and frowned, "Pads, I don't even want to know what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into this time... As for my books I like to know what we'll be learning so I can be on top of my grades. Something you and James should get more acquainted with instead of landing yourselves in detention all the time with your wild and crazy pranks."

"But that's what we have good ole Moony for, you're the brains behind our ingenious mastermind schemes," Sirius chimed, slinging an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Like I said I don't want to know. I'd rather not get in trouble again because of another one of your boneheaded pranks," Remus scolded in response.

"Oh come now Moony, it's the first day... What's the worst that could happen?"

Before another word could be said between the two Marauders a boy with messy black hair and round glasses burst into the common room.

"It's McGonagall... She must have found the stink bomb we left in her office as a welcome back present! She's on her way here to come and get us..." the leader of the infamous pranking group huffed as he ducked behind the chair where Remus still sat.

Sure enough the stern woman that had been mentioned emerged through the portrait that was the entrance to Gryffindor's House. Following James' lead Sirius joined his partner in crime in his hiding place. The two pranksters obviously unwilling to deal with the consequences that would be inflicted upon them for their actions. Remus merely picked up his book that had been dropped in the other boy's haste and resumed his reading in hopes that he would be overlooked by their Head of House's wrath.

Unfortunately for the blue eyed teen the old witch strode right up to him and addressed, "Mr. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore requests to see you in his office."

"But I'm innocent, Professor! I've been reading the entire time... I had no part in the chaos my friemds have caused, I swear."

"So Black and Potter were the ones behind the mess of my office? I might have known... I'll deal with the two of you later, in detention," Professor McGonagall sternly glared at the departing culprits before turning her gaze back to Remus. "It's not wise to keep the Headmaster waiting, you know? Now come along and follow me."

_This is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid by minding my own business studying, _the werewolf sighed to himself as the teacher guided him to the stone statue of a gargoyle.

At the password McGonagall spoke the statue stepped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. As Remus was left alone on the moving stairs the boy pondered on what terrible fate would be awaiting him. Once inside the decorative office the fourth year's pale blue eyes scanned the area around him

It looked the same as the lsat time the werewolf had seen it. He had been to the office a few times before to discuss the conditions of his schooling due to the problem of his transformations. Though this visit to the Headmaster's office yielded something different.

At the centre of the room the old grey haired wizard was seated at a long desk in his usual flowing silk robes. Rather than being alone the elderly wizard who was in charge of Hogwarts School was in the company of a young girl. Peering over in her direction for a closer inspection, Remus took note of her appearance.

The girl possessed long brown hair and she had bundled herself up in a blue winter coat and white scarf. Her small frame was huddled in the coat's thick folds as if she wanted to disappear into the warm winter clothing. Remus guessed that she didn't want to be there and the boy couldn't really blame her. Apart from being there at his friends' expense Remus was unaware of the reason he had been summoned by the old wizard.

Glancing up over his half moon spectacles, the Headmaster's twinkling eyes sparkled as he greeted, "I'm so glad you could join us, Mr. Lupin."

"Um Professor... whatever you wanted to see me for I haven't done anything," the boy spoke, stating his case.

He wasn't too thrilled by the idea of being punished for mischief making he hadn't participated in.

"I know that you haven't. I called you here to meet Miss. Ahsoka Lupin. This lovely young lady here is your cousin," the learned man beamed in the brown haired girl's direction.

She stood away from Professor Dumbledore's desk in a shy fashion. So the boy extended a hand out to Ahsoka with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Remus. Nice to meet you."

"Ahsoka is quite saddened with having to leave her old school, I'm afraid. So I've had her placed in Gryffindor, that way you will be able to keep your cousin company. Why don't you help show her around and give the poor girl some cheering up?"

"Sure thing, Professor," Remus obliged as he clasped hands with the younger girl.

As he turned to lead his newly found cousin off, Dumbledore's voice stopped him, "Oh and Remus? Tell those friends of yours they should take it easy with the pranks."

Remus grinned at the Headmaster's last remark as he left the office with his new companion.

* * *

The two of them walked back toward Gryffindor House. On the way Remus pointed out important things in the castle to the girl he had discovered to be his cousin. Throughout the trip Ahsoka remained quiet in her sad mood but Remus was eager to learn more about her. In an attempt to break the brown haired girl from her shell the boy struck up a conversation.

"So if you're really my cousin, how is it I've never heard of you?"

"I don't know, my father likes to keep to himself... I guess you could say he's different from the rest of the family. His brother probably wouldn't want to talk about us," Ahsoka quietly voiced in reply.

"Well why don't you tell me a little more about yourself? Like how old you are, where you come from and stuff like that," Remus curiously pressed.

"I'm thirteen and I lived in Russia. Professor Dumbledore brought me here... I don't want to talk about why," Ahsoka stated with forlorn.

A longing, wistful gaze entered into the girl's dark deep blue eyes and Remus wondered what could have possibly made her so sad. He let it be as they were now standing before the fat lady who guarded the common room's entrance. Helping his cousin with the password the two Lupins stepped within the cozy, calming room.

Once inside Remus showed the girl around as he explained, "Well this is Gryffindor. The dormitories are up the stairs, each year of students has its own room. You're a year younger than me so you'd be sharing a dorm room with the third year girls. Now why don't we go find my friends and I can introduce them to you? They may be a pain at times but they're an okay lot... if anyone can cheer up a person it's them."

It wasn't long until they were joined by the two black haired boys. Their eyes were alight with bewilderment as it donned on them their fellow Marauder had returned unscathed.

"Wow it's a wonder that you're still alive," they exclaimed.

"So tell us what did they do to you in there, mate?"

"Yeah and who this pretty little thing is?" The more flirtatious boy wondered, his grey eyes obviously falling upon Ahsoka.

"Not much, really but it's funny you should mention her. Sirius, James, this is my cousin, Ahsoka. Dumbledore wanted me to meet her so I could show her around," Remus introduced in response to his friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. But why follow boring old Remus around when you could have a much better time with a charming young thing like myself?"

Ahsoka backed away appearing disgusted by Sirius' sweet talking. The head of the Marauders didn't seem very thrilled by the flirting either.

James swatted the boy next to him over the head, "Would you stuff it already, Pads? We should be working at plotting our next move against Snivellus, not wasting time hitting on all the girls to cross your path."

"You're one to talk! You don't see me complaining when you're lost in la la land swooning over Lily," Sirius countered but his tone changed as he thought about how they would humilate the Marauder's favourite target. "Though I agree you have a bit of a point there... So how do you suggest we best go about pranking him this time?"

"Oh pranks are fun, especially the ones where you get to make things blow up," the girl smiled slightly.

At the idea of causing mischief she seemed more at ease for the first time since her arrival.

"Nice to know you're not a stuffy bookworm like your cousin. Maybe you can help us get him to lighten up and have a little more fun," Sirius grinned.

"Hey, I'm not that bad! I'm the brains of your ingenious operations, remember," Remus playfully shoved his friend, "Besides Ahsoka's new here, you shouldn't be influencing her to get on the Professors' bad side. At least not until she's had a chance to settle in first."

"Well we are the masters so it's not like she'd be anywhere near as good as us. But if she wants to join in the fun why not let her, eh James?"

The boy with the glasses scowled, "I agree with Remus on this one. If you ask me she's just an innocent little girl who has no experience in the art of pranking. It's not like she can really be trusted anyway. How can we, when we know nothing about her? What is she even doing here in the first place?"

"I'm probably a better prankster than you! And if you must know I'm from Russia. I went to school at Durmstrang... I um... transfered here..."

"Durmstrang! What did you get sent here as some kind of spy or are you being punished for getting caught as a troublemaker with your inexperienced pranks? Wait, I know what happened... I bet you're here because you got expelled by the evil wizards for being too much of a good little student like your cousin!"

The girl's eyes widened in hurt at James' words. Her dark blue depths welled up with big wet tears and Ahsoka dashed off. Remus watched as the girl's feet carried her away from the tower and out of his vision.

The boy turned upon his friend with an angry blue gaze and growled, "That was mean and uncalled for, Prongs! Ahsoka seems to be pretty down and coming here must be a touchie subject for her... Why'd you have to go and set her off like that? We were just starting to make some progress. Now go and apologize to Ahsoka!"

"There's no way I'm apologizing! I don't see why I should when I've done nothing wrong and I know I'm right. So if you excuse me I'll be off to find Lily," James declared in stubborn pride and he stormed to the other side of the room.

Raising a dark brow the other remaining Marauder wondered, "So do you think we should go after Ahsoka then?"

"No, not yet... it would probably be best to give her some time alone. Let my cousin cool off for a bit then we'll go search for her," decided Remus.

The werewolf could tell that getting his cousin to accept life at Hogwarts would be no easy task. And he guessed that having Ahsoka's company with him and the rest of the Marauders would make for a most interesting fourth year at the wizarding school.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. It's probably shorter than what the rest of the chapters will be but it's just a start to get you guys into the fic. There's going to be more about Ahsoka and what happened to her in the next chapter too. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed the start to this fic. Please let me know how I'm doing and what you think of it so far in a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Open Wounds

This is finally done. I'm sorry for the delay but I won't bore you guys with my pathetic excuses. This chapter begins going into detail with my main character's backstory. As well as bringing in the other ocs who will be used throughout the fic. One small disclaimer before I start I do not own these ocs except for Ahsoka, Lukas and Rurik and Talya belongs to my best friend Aasta The Evil Bunny Foo Foo. Now on to the fic, I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Open Wounds**

Ahsoka ran and ran, not ceasing until she'd felt she had put enough distance between her and the boys. The hurtful words had brought about a new reality to the girl's pain. A flood of tears streamed down her pale face. She didn't really notice or care where she was going as she bolted through the school's stone corridors.

When she had finally stopped running Ahsoka plopped down onto a bed of soft grass. A proud tree stood tall above her and the girl was thankful for the comfort of its protective cover. She just wanted ot be left alone with her sorrow. In the welcoming solitude Ahsoka broke down and cried even harder.

_I just want to go home... Why did they have to find out about my secret and kick me out? I shouldn't be here, surrounded by strange people I don't know... so far from home. I don't belong here. I should be home, so I can be there for Lukas. He needs me and I miss him so much..._

The girl sobbed to herself as she buried her head into the deep folds of her blue coat. It was one of the few things the lonely girl had to remind her of home. Wrapping the coat closely around herself, the brown haired girl retreated into the warm, comforting garment. It allowed her to feel safe and secure as memories of what happened in Russia plagued her desolate mind.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"You stupid little wench!" A man yelled as a strong fist struck out against the young girl who was before him.

The girl fell down to the ground, her brown head smacking it hard. Without waiting for her to get up, the man continued his abuse. Landing a kick to the girl's side he went on with his enraged rant.

"How dare you defy me? No daughter of mine will refuse her duty! Now you shall go apologize to Mr. Ivanov and learn your place!"

Ahsoka's deep blue eyes glared up at her father's dark, stone cold orbs.

"No! I hate him and I refuse to go through with something as repulsive as having to marry that vile thing," Ahsoka snarled with disgust in her defiance.

"You better or else I'll just have to beat some sense back into you!"

The girl merely rose to her feet without a word, standing firm in her refusal to go along with the betrothal. Angered all the more by her insolent actions the man unleashed the full extent of his wrath upon his daughter. Ahsoka felt every punch and kick penetrate her. She was bombarded by the painful blows without any sign of their letting up.

The girl would have fought back but she knew that her father's strength was far greater than her own. In a fight against the powerful black haired man who towered above her she wouldn't stand a chance. So she bared the stinging, throbbing discomfort of her many cuts and bruises without complaint. Taking full responsibility for her disobedient actions, Ahsoka accepted her punishment.

Beaten down once again the blue eyed girl wished for the pain and torture to stop and miraculously enough it did. Before her already bruised body could be pelted by another onslaught of attacks there was a knock at the door. To Ahsoka's relief her father has ceased his abuse of her long enough to yell at whoever it was disturbing him.

"I'm extremely busy right now, so this'd better be good!"

The door to the office the two of them occupied opened slightly as a rich, charming sounding voice called back in response, "I'm sorry to interrupt your fun at teaching this inferior little dog a lesson, Mr. Lupin. I have an urgent question for you. I believe that only a prestigious Professor with mastery over the Dark Arts such as yourself would be able to decipher a proper solution for this... problem."

Ahsoka turned to see the figure of a redheaded boy. He proudly approached the Lupins as he made his pressence known. The boy who possessed hair the colour of blood was a year and a half older than Ahsoka and was dressed in an elegant, more formal style of outfit.

He was wearing a gold silk shirt and black dress pants underneath a fur cloak that billowed behind him. The cloak matched perfectly with the dark shade of his hair and was outlined by the inner lining of a black fur trim. A pair of black dragonhide boots lined by fur as well adorned his feet. It completed the redhead's ensemble to make him appear the perfect proper nobleman.

He held himself quite highly and most people would think the older boy to be extremely handsome. But not Ahsoka, she wasn't fooled in the slightest by his false, misleading charms. The brown haired girl hated the redheaded boy with a passion. She knew him and his true colours all too well. It was in fact this boy that the girl's disagreement with her father had been about.

_Great... Why does it have to be him? Hasn't he messed up my life enough, telling my damn father I never want to be with him? What could the sick, twisted asshole possibly want now? _Ahsoka groaned to herself as pure loathing decorated her features.

"Well out with it then, boy! Before I lose my patience," the girl's father snapped, his tone commanding.

"I assure you it shall only take a moment of your precious time, sir. I was merely wondering what we should do to cure the plague of a dangerous werewolf among our midsts? I was opting for ridding the school of such a demonic beast. Especially one like your disgraceful slut of a daughter... Since you are the most knowledgable on the matter, I thought it would be best to bring this imperfect development to your attention. With your expertise it would be wise to have your opinion of the situation before a course of action was decided upon."

"YOU'RE A WHAT? I knew you were far too much like your mother... That's it! I've had enough of being reminded of her every time I look at you! I'm going to deal with you once and for all, you insolent little bitch," bellowed the black haired man.

Seething with pure rage he pulled Ahsoka up off the ground by the brown length of her hair. As his pitiless dark depths bore into her a shiver of fear ran up the girl's spine. In all her years of being punished and at the receiving end of her father's anger Ahsoka knew just how cruel and threcherous the man could be. But never in her entire life of pain and suffering had she seen him so livid.

As Ahsoka braced herself for the first wave of abuse, the boy who had gotten her into the life threatening situation spoke up again.

"Well I'd best be heading off on my way. I would hate to keep you from your teachings any longer, Professor. Have fun beating the useless brat into submission until she falls back into line," the redhead snickered and Ahsoka caught a wicked, triumphant sneer plastered on his face as he took his leave.

* * *

Again alone with her father the spiteful boy was the least of her worries. Snapping her head by a yanking force so it was level with her father, the girl had no choice but to meet with the dark emotionless gaze. Ahsoka disliked what she saw there. The dark orbs were void of any warmth or remorse as they attempted to penetrate the girl's very soul. The elder Lupin's lips curled up into an insane smirk, revealing a hint of white.

In a hard, dark tone the man stated, "Now I am going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

A bolt of white hot pain reverbrated through Ahsoka's body as the despicable man resumed torturing her. This time the abuse was far worse. What Ahsoka had previously endured didn't even compare to the intensity of the new brutality. In her father's vice like grip Ahsoka was powerless and vulnerable to the seemingly endless attacks.

Clenching her teeth Ahsoka fought crying out in her painful agony. It was almost unbearable as she suffered at the hands of her merciless tormentor. For some reason throughout the display of bullisome abuse, Ahsoka had been released from the man's grasp. Her father unceremoniously flinging the girl to the ground.

The brown haired girl was confused and wondered if the man grew tired of her. But that couldn't be the case as she knew he enjoyed hurting her far too much. Bestowing her with pain and misery thrilled him in some kind of sick pleasure. Ahsoka was determined not to add to the pleasure as she struggled to conceal any sign of emotion or weakness. With her decrepid looking form lying before his feet the dark eyed man let out a long bout of evil maniacle laughter.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he cackled in delight.

There was a flash of pearly white fangs as they were bared towards the girl. The laughter and words seemed to echo in Ahsoka's ears as the man drew nearer to her. With each step he took Ahsoka could feel more and more terror clutching at her. The insane man appeared to be far too pleased by whatever it was he planned to do to her in the madness of his blind rage.

Frightened for her life Ahsoka's mind raced, _Is he really going to kill me this time? No I don't want that __to happen. I'm too young to die... I need to live so I can go on protecting Lukas, I'm the only one who can keep him safe... Oh please, somebody... anybody... help me!_

"NO!" someone cried out in the girl's defense.

A boy her own age had leapt between the two as the dark eyed man sank his fangs into the boy's flesh. Ahsoka's eyes widened, she didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to her if she had been the one who was bitten. She exhaled the breath that she realized she had been holding, relieved to be alive.

As her eyes were met by deep depths the same dark blue as her own, the girl was overjoyed to see the one person she dearly loved standing tall to protect her. Ahsoka knew her saviour well, the two of them had been together through her entire life. Happiness filled her being at the sight of him and Ahsoka sprung up to her feet, all but forgetting her pain.

"Lukas!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she tackled the taller boy in a bone crushing hug.

Nearly falling over at having the wind knocked out of him the blue eyed boy finally managed to gasp, "Would you ease up on the grip? You're suffocating me..."

"Sorry," the girl blushed sheepishly, "Of course it's not like you could actually be suffocated anyway."

Ahsoka's expression transformed to a grin as she released him from the tight embrace.

"It's ok, are you alright?" Lukas wondered in concern.

He tucked a strand of shoulder length black hair behind an ear as he regained his composure.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me... How about you? You didn't have to get in the way like that, you know? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

The boy shook his obsidian shaded head, "Nah, you should know by now that sort of thing doesn't have much of an affect on me. There's no way that bastard could kill me either seeing how I'm kind of already dead anyway, with being a vampire and all... And of course I had to save you. You were in trouble and there's no way I'd ever let that evil insane psychopath ever do anything to hurt you!"

"Yes, yes, we both know how you're a little mosquito. Now calm down, sure he's a crazy pain in our asses but there's no need to get so riled up over him."

"That's right, you have far more important things to worry about. Like what I'm going to do to you for interrupting me and getting in my way," the man growled, his dark eyes ablaze and tone menacing.

"Oh I'm trembling with fear... If Ahsoka can take your punishments you'll be child's play for me. What are you going to do, try to bite me to death?" Lukas challenged, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Perhaps, if it would snuff out your rebelling against me. What I will do is make you pay for your insolence, boy! And once I'm finished with you I can get back to dealing with the little bitch."

"You better leave Ahsoka alone! Stay the hell away from her, you damn fucking bastard!" The black haired boy roared, enraged that the bastard would even suggest inflicting more harm upon the already hurt girl.

* * *

A pair of large bat like wings unfurled from the young vampire and he flew straight at the man he so despised. The black haired man blocked the incoming attack with ease. Ahsoka was well aware of the fact that her father was stronger than he looked as he matched Lukas effortlessly.

The two of them fought furociously, both intent on inflicting a fatal blow to the other. But they were too evenly matched. Ahsoka watched as the two vampires battled for supremecy in their struggle to gain the upper hand. The female Lupin desperately wanted to put an end to the fighting. Unfortunately she didn't know how to stop the two from attempting to kill each other. Ahsoka didn't want the boy to get himself hurt because of her as she knew he couldn't win.

Sadly her pleas for him to come to his senses went unheeded. As he continued with his reckless actions Lukas felt the full force of the angered man's power slam into him. The boy was dealt a full on blow to the stomach and he plummeted down to the ground below, landing next to the brown haired girl in a crumpled heap.

Stomping a heavy boot on one of the boy's wings so he was unable to retaliate, the man sneered down at the younger vampire with a triumphant laugh, "Where's your disobediant defiance now, boy?"

Lukas shuddered back a cringe as his blue orbs narrowed in response, "It's still here, as strong as it's ever been!"

"Shut up! You're almost as pathetic as that worthless little wench. Now while I finish taking care of her you will stay put and out of the way like a good boy. Or else you shall learn the meaning of true pain," the evil man threatened, pressing harder on the wing underneath his foot to emphasize the point.

Lukas appeared as if he was about to make a retort but the girl spoke up first.

"That's enough... Stop hurting him!" Ahsoka pleaded as she flung her arms around the blue eyed boy she cared so much about.

"Fine, I'm much more satisfied in making an example out of you. You're the one I want to get rid of," Ahsoka's father replied with a wicked smirk as he pried her away from her maimed companion.

With a growl Lukas spat, "You're lucky I choose to listen to Ahsoka. If it weren't for her you'd be very dead right now!"

"Ha, you're a fool if you believe you could ever lay a scratch on me. Now as I was saying before you better not interfere if you value your life!"

Lukas glared up at the man who now held Ahsoka captive, "You hurt her and I swear you'll regret it! Sometimes I don't understand how you can be so cruel as to harm your own daughter so easily?"

"This pitiful little freak of nature is not my daughter anymore! There is absolutely no way I will allow a werewolf to be a part of this family, I forbid it! So you would do best to forget about the little bitch as you're never going to see her again!"

"But Mom was-" Lukas began but he was silenced by a harsh kick.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you! You will go to your room and stay there until I'm ready to deal with you! As for you wench, you're coming with me," the man's pitiless dark slits flared at the children, his temper seething in a fiery white hot rage.

The black haired man made to storm from his office. He half dragged half carried Ahsoka but before Lukas was left alone she glanced back toward him. The girl meeting the pair of dismal blue depths.

"Don't worry Lukas. I'll be okay and I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise," Ahsoka reassured him in a whisper as she was wisked away by her bastard of a father.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

The painful memories of what Ahsoka had been forced to leave behind was only part of the sad and miserable thoughts that flitted through her head. Pieces of her past life continued to bombard the girl's mind. All she wanted was to desperately be with the ones that she cared about.

_Thanks to my bastard of a father going home isn't really possible for me anymore... I guess I'm on my own now, _Ahsoka sighed to herself, calming down somewhat. _Poor Lukas, he must be so lost without me around. But at least he's not completely alone like I am. I wonder how he's doing? If only he were here... I'd feel so much better. I know I could get through this with him by my side. Lukas always knows just how to put a smile on my face... I suppose I'll just have to make due without him for once, this time..._

Ahsoka's mind aimlessly wandered in her woeful solitude. A new realism was brought to her feeling of loss and hopelessness as she remained there in silence. Desolate despair filled up her being. But a screech from above called the girl back to the real world that surrounded her.

In the light of the darkening sky a pair of regal blue and white wings could be spotted. The brilliant wings gliding towards Ahsoka in a downward spiral. They belonged to a majestic falcon whose plummage was decorated by a speckled brown colour. The beautiful bird swooped down to perch neatly on the brown haired girl's shoulder.

"At least you're here for me. Oh Sky... you're my only friend in this strange place. I just wish I could have the others' company to help cheer me up too. But having your comfort makes me feel a little better and less alone... I know that I can always count on you. I've been able to rely on you ever since that day I found you, when you were just a little chick," Ahsoka spoke softly, finding reassurance at having the companionship of her winged friend.

Reaching a hand up to the mighty falcon's speckled head she stroked the glossy feathers. Sitting there with Sky, Ahsoka's thoughts turned away from her painful longing. The girl recalling how she had come to possess the falcon's loyal trust..

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_Man, I really hate my damn father sometimes. Why, oh why, does he have to single me out in Dark Arts class all the time? His beating the hell out of me is bad enough... does he have to make my schooling miserable too? Oh well, it's not like Lukas and I can really do anything about it with the bastard being a stupid professor. _

_Of course knowing the little mosquito he's probably got himself into another fight with the bastard. It's not like I need Lukas to fight my battle and deal with that evil man for me all the time. I can handle him perfectly fine myself and I'll deal with my bastard of a father in my own way... Just as soon as I've had some time to cool off_, the girl thought stubbornly in her annoyance.

Ahsoka wandered through a forest nearby Durmstrang's wizarding school. She remained dressed in her school robes as class had just ended and she wasn't too keen on attending her next one. Ahsoka had decided she would rather have some time alone and deal with the consequences of skipping later.

The brown haired girl had never really been one for paying attention in class. She was good at learning and eager to pick up on new information. Though she just found it far too boring to sit still in a room while having to listen to the Professor drone on and on. That sort of thing had never really appealed to her.

Instead she mingled around the peaceful atmosphere created by the tall trees surrounding her. In an attempt to calm down her fiery, flamboyant temper her family was known for. She had stumbled upon the luscious green, secluded place with Lukas one day. The two of them had been skeptical at having to get along with the other students. And there in the peace of the silent woods it was as if they were free to be themselves. The girl returning there often with him as the place had become like a sanctuary to the two solitary students.

As Ahsoka padded through the underbrush of the forest she made her way to a special place the young werewolf and vampire had made their own. It was a grove like clearing that had become a hideout for them. They would sneak out there when they didn't want to deal with the evil bastard or needed somewhere to plot out their diabolical revenge against those they disliked. Approaching the heart of the forest which was where the special spot was located, Ahsoka stopped as she was met by a crashing sound.

_I didn't know anyone else came out here... unless Lukas somehow managed to beat me to our clearing, _the brown haired girl wondered but then a second thought crossed her mind, _No, he couldn't be out here this soon. Knowing him he's probably stuck in his room again for standing up for me. When he really needs to sotp getting himself in trouble over my account. And even if he had gotten out of the castle by now that mosquito would be off looking for food... he wouldn't be in this part of the forest yet. I should be careful in case whatever or whoever made that noise is out to get me._

* * *

Her mind made up, Ahsoka cautiously poked her head around one of the trees that bordered the secluded space of her sanctuary. At the far side of the cluster of trees was a group of older boys. They appeared to be circled around something. Their backs were blocking Ahsoka's line of sight so she was unable to tell what it was.

What she could see was that the boy who appeared to be the ring leader possessed long blood red hair. She recognized him to be the dreaded Ivanov she had come to despise throughout her years at the school The girl hearing the wicked boy's laughter pierce through the silence around her.

"That was too easy and far too much fun. Stupid little buzzards didn't even stand a chance. It's like there's an endless supply of pathetic worthless creatures out in these woods, just waiting for me to put an end to them one by one! I can hardly wait to find out what I can snuff the life out of next," Ivanov gloated in a tone of pure enjoyment.

His cruel words alone were enough to make the girl feel sick to her stomach. The redhead's companions laughed alongside him as they appeared to agree with their leader's views. The lot of them using a stick to poke at whatever it was they were surrounding.

_I can't believe that asshole would do something so low as to kill a poor little defenseless animal, _Ahsoka growled deep in her throat as she was filled with anger.

Consumed by her rage, the beast within the young girl threatened to escape her. The animal instincts of the werewolf inside of her gained control for a moment. Ahsoka's head fell back to tilt up towards the sky. A long, eiree howl belted out from the girl's lungs in her desire to teach the infuriating redhead a lesson once and for all.

Looking past the trees in the direction of the cruel boys once again, a smirk crossed the young werewolf's features. She had obviously given them a good scare as they scurried off. Ahsoka guessed the boys were terrorized by the idea of what a wolf might do to them. But she didn't really care, the tresspassers were gone and that was all that really mattered. With their disappearance Ahsoka crossed the expanse of the clearing. The girl finally witnessed what had the boys so intrigued and interested about.

The girl's blue orbs fell upon a nest lying there on the forest floor. But that wasn't even the worst part of it. The fallen nest was littered with the bodies of a gorgeous family of brown, blue and white birds. The werewolf stared down at the horrendous massacre Ivanov had caused, barely able to believe her eyes. Boiling over with rage and disgust, Ahsoka's dark blue gaze turned hard and cold.

Hurt by what had happened to the poor unsuspecting nest of birds Ahsoka cried out, "Damn Mihael and his damn buddies! They're so lucky they took off when they did or I'd be ripping them to shreads or tearing the evil bullies limb from limb!"

Ahsoka was ready to give chase to the redhead who gave her so much hell. The wolf she had realized was part of her not long before, hungered with a lust for blood and vengeance. That part of the girl just as appalled by the vile act committed against these once mighty, fellow creatures of the hunt.

Ahsoka was on the edge of succumbing to the urge when her ears were met by the tiniest of chirps. Searching around the nearby bushes of the glade she discovered its source. Lying in a patch of folliage not far from the nest was a tiny baby falcon. The chick bore the same colours and marking that resembled the falcons attacked by Ivanov and his goons.

Ahsoka guessed the chick had fallen from the trees above when the redheaded boy was enjoying his sport of torturing and killing innocent creatures. Being seperated from the rest of its flock had probably saved the little chick's life but the girl could still tell that it was in pain. The small falcon desperately fluttered its little wings as it tried to muster up the energy to screech out for help.

Sympathizing with the little thing, Ahsoka gently picked the falcon chick up. She took special care to make sure she was careful with the baby. She had noticed that it had acquired a broken ankle. The girl carressed its small form close to her chest to provide the baby bird with warmth and comfort.

Feeling sorry for it she reassuringly cooed, "There, there... you're safe now. I'm going to bring you home with me and take care of you."

The brown haired girl knew the little falcon would most likely end up like the rest of its family if left alone out in the wilderness. So she took it upon herself to care for the baby and nurse it back to health. Trekking through the forest the way she had come, Ahsoka carried the chick as protectively as she could. She talked to the bird in a soothing voice to comfort it the entire way.

* * *

Eventually the girl emerged near the tall building that housed her school. As she approached the castle of Durmstrang, she noticed that daylight was steadily fading. Returning to her home away from home, Ahsoka snuck her way around the winding passages of the stone building. She was as descrete as possible. If the girl was caught being out so late then the fate of the mess of feathers clutched in her arms would not be a good one. Ahsoka's tendency of getting in trouble all the time did not help the matter much either. So she was obviously relieved when she was again safe and sound in her dorm room.

Swiftly shutting the door behind her, Ahsoka let out a long sigh. Able to set aside her worries at last, the girl turned to make for her bed. Ahsoka put together a little refuge for the fledging in the folds of her blankets. As she worked the girl noticed that she was not the only occupant of the room.

On a bed next to her own was another girl the same age as Ahsoka. Her hair hung low, just past her chin in light dirty blonde strands. The girl's wavy hair was held neatly in place by a pretty violet. The blossom shimmering from its spot behind one of her ears.

The blonde girl appeared stricken by boredom as she kicked her feet over the edge of the adjacent bed. Ahsoka flashed her a friendly smile as the two knew each other rather well. The brown haired girl would have greeted her companion but she was beaten to it as the other girl giggled.

"It took you long enough to get back you get in trouble again, Ahsoka?" The blonde wondered, bemusement showing in her stormy blue gaze.

"No, not yet Talya. I probably will be sooner or later though... you know me. So enough about that, what have you been up to since school got out?"

"I've been drawing but I needed a break so figured I'd just wait for you to get back."

"Well I was busy out in the woods before you scold me for pulling pranks again. Though you know if you joined Lukas and me one of these days you wouldn't be so bored," Ahsoka commented with a grin.

"Just because you constantly go on about that doesn't mean I'm going to give in. I'm the good one out of the two of us, I don't like having years worth of detention, remember?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Ahsoka exclaimed, "Besides if you did help us out it might break the ice between you and Lukas... you never know."

"Sure Ahsoka, like he's ever going to notice me. Nothing I do to get his attention works... I just don't get your brother," Talya crossed her arms in an annoyed pout.

"Well he's just different that way. But we're friends so I know he'll come around eventually," Ahsoka beamed as she continued to get the baby falcon settled.

"Yeah, I'll just have to keep trying! Your brother can't ignore me forever," stated Talya in new determination. Then it seemed like the blonde finally saw what her friend was doing as she curiously pondered, "What's that?"

"A little falcon chick I found out in the woods. Poor little thing lost his entire family, thanks to that... that... inconcievable jerk!"

"Let me guess, you mean Ivanov right? I hate bullies like him, what they do is just plain wrong! Do I even want to know what exactly it was he did?"

"Probably not," Ahsoka replied but she explained the story of the encounter with Mihael and his goons anyway.

When Ahsoka had finished her friend's stormy orbs shifted to a grey shade. It was as if they had become overcast to reflect the sadness she must be feeling.

"That's just awful, Ahsoka. Why can't that stupid guy just leave things alone?"

"Because he loves stirring up chaos and getting rid of anything he can't get his evil little hands on. And I know you don't like my pranks and all but someone like him sure as hell deserves it," declared the werewolf, her dark orbs alight with a mischievious gleam.

"You can go for it, like I would care about him. So long as I don't know what you're scheming I won't need to complain," Talya replied the cruel act disgusting her as well. But glancing back down at Ahsoka's tiny, little companion the blonde girl inquired, "So do you have any idea what you're going to call the little birdy?"

"Well um... with how his life was spared when he fell down from the sky... I think that calling him Sky would suit him."

"Yeah, the feathers on his wings even seem to have a sky like colour to them. It's a good choice," the other girl nodded in agreement.

There was a rustle of feathers as the small brown head peeped out from the makeshift nest of blankets. It was almost as if Sky knew they were talking about him.

"I guess that you like your new name too? So Sky it is," decreed Ahsoka.

The little bird chirped his approval as his new master gently patted his speckled head.

"Well we might as well enjoy the peace and quiet before one of the Professors come to look for you," Talya suggested, stretching out across her bed.

"I have to get caught first for someone to come look for me. Besides I haven't pulled a prank... yet. Today I just had to deal with my father, Lukas is the one I'm worried about... I'll have to go check on the overprotective idiot later to see if he's alright."

"Yeah, you do that. And before you get started I don't want to hear anything about pranks again. No matter what you do there's no way you two will ever corrupt me to your dark ways. But don't worry, I'm sure that Lukas will be fine. I mean how many times have you guys gotten in a fight with your crazy father? So you should be focusing on worrying about little Sky here instead. I know you'll be able to nurse him back to health if you put your mind to it," the blonde reassured with a comforting smile that reached her stormy blue depths.

"You're right, thanks Talya."

Ahsoka was glad to have her friend's support. With it she knew that she'd be able to take care of her new feathered friend.

**

* * *

**

End Flashback

"And I did nurse you back to health and take care of you, just like I said I would. Now you're here to help take care of me when I need you the most. You've always been so loyal and have stuck by me ever since I found you then. It's hard to believe that it happened over a year ago now. But I'm glad to have your company, Sky."

The girl brushed the majestic blue and white feathers of her companion. She felt better under the falcon's protective wing. Sky's friendship provided Ahsoka with the companionship she desperately longed for. She had craved and needed something normal to her since being flung into that strange, new place.

She was calm enough to rise to her feet. Her strength and will to move on burning anew. Ahsoka felt that she was ready to take on the challenge of having to start a new life.

"Well I guess I might as well head back to the school. That is if I can figure out which way back is," Ahsoka sighed her mind made up.

She scanned the area around her. Then the realization of not knowing how she ended up in the pressence of the trees hit her.

"Hey, it's pretty late! What are you doing out here at this hour? Are you lost or something?" A female voice broke the brown haired girl's concentration of trying to figure out where she was.

Her dark blue gaze shifted to meet the bright blue eyes of the newcomer. The one who had disturbed Ahsoka's solitude was a girl about her own age. Upon inspecting her the werewolf was unsure what to make of the girl's strange looking appearance.

Like the brown haired girl she wasn't wearing the robes that were the school's uniform. Instead the strange girl was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark purple shirt. That was the normal part, hanging lossely down the girl's back was a length of pitch black hair decorated in places by bright red and blue highlights. Her thin fingers were adorned by a bunch of metal rings and poking out from beneath her lower lip glimmered a silver stud that shone in the pale moonlight.

Unsure what to make of the girl's odd rocker like style of look, Ahsoka merely stared. She had never seen anyone like this hardcore looking girl before.

"Would you stop staring already! You'd think that no one dresses like Muggles where you come from? You're obviously new around here, aren't you?"

"No, not really. My family's a magical one and my old school doesn't look very highly on Muggles or Muggle born," Ahsoka replied acknowledging the other girl.

"Well that's just rubbish! I like my looks, keeps people on edge. Besides you're the one who's dressed strangely. I'm surprised you're not roasting in that thick coat and scarf of yours," remarked the girl with the dyed hair.

"No, it's more of a warm, cozy feeling... It's a nice reminder of home. But to answer your question, yeah I guess I did kind of get lost," Ahsoka admitted, omitting the part of why she had run out from the castle.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to get turned around, here at the edge of the forest. Come on, I'll help you find the way back. My name's Sydney by the way," Sydney introduced, offering an outstretched hand to the other girl.

"Thanks, I'm Ahsoka. So how did you end up all the way out here?"

"I asked you first," Sydney countered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ahsoka stated, feelings of loneliness and abandonment threatening to resurface.

The black haired girl shrugged her small shoulders as she answered, "I was paying my brother a visit when some certain annoying gits decided to pick on him again. It makes me so mad when they do that! So I went out for a walk to cool off."

Thoughts of Ahsoka's own brother flashed across her mind's eye once again. Feathers brushed against the girl's skin as Sky nuzzled his head against his master's cheek. She smiled her gratitude towards him as she continued following her companion.

The girl leading the way wondered the reason for the silence that had ensued, "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I already told you I don't want to talk about what happened," Ahsoka growled in a touchie tone as she reestablished her guard with the girl she had just met, "Let's just get inside so I can find my cousin and figure out where my room is!"

Sydney curiously pondered, "Okay, you have a cousin here? Who's that and what house are you guys in?"

"Gryffindor is what he called it, I think... his name's Remus. He's alright but I'm not sure of what I think about his friends," Ahsoka replied a disgusted look on her face as she recalled her meeting with the black haired boys.

"You mean Pothead and Black? They're a real pain in the ass, those two are the ones I menioned who were picking on my brother. They're such annoying gits!"

"Tell me about it... guys can be such intolerable assholes! They only think about themselves," the werewolf spat spitefully, thinking back to the hurtful way she'd been treated.

"That's true, most of them can be annoying selfish little buggers. But it's not so bad, paying them back for it is loads of fun," Sydney grinned.

Ahsoka grinned in return for a moment. She was saddened again as Sky took flight from her shoulder and left her.

"Well here we are at Hogwarts. It's not too hard to find your way back, really," announced Sydney. As the two girls entered the stone walls.

Stepping inside the confining stones of the building's interior Ahsoka began to feel alone and trapped once more. "Umm... thanks. I guess I'll see you later then if you're off to wherever you're supposed to be."

"Actually I'm in Gryffindor to. You seem to be about the same age as me so I guess that we'd be sharing a dorm room. I'll help you get settled in and all at the tower, it's no problem," Sydney beamed, heading off through the castle.

Ahsoka was skeptical of the girl but she didn't know where to go so she continued to follow her new companion anyway.

_She seems okay... There's some things we have in common between so maybe we could even become friends. But I don't know... It took a long time for me to get to know and become close to my one friend back at home besides Lukas. Though her cheery and persistant attitude helped out a lot with that. I'm not sure if I can open up and get along with Sydney... or even if I can trust her... I guess I'll just have to wait and see until I know what she's like, _the brown haired girl contemplated quietly as she was off to spend what would be her first night in the strange, eiree place that would serve as her new home.

* * *

There you guys have it the second chapter is finally done. Man that was a long one so hope it was worth the wait. I know it was rather sad but it had to be done to portray Ahsoka's character properly. The next chapter should be better though I think. But I'll be busy with other things so probably won't be updating it anytime soon. Anyway let me know what you think with a review as I always love hearing feedback and I'll be back with the next chapter when I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
